The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for mitigating risk for installation wizards.
A software wizard or setup assistant is a user interface type that presents a user with a sequence of dialog boxes that lead the user through a series of well-defined steps. Tasks that are complex, infrequently performed, or unfamiliar may be easier to perform using a wizard. In contrast, an expert system guides a user through a series of questions to solve a problem.